Dirigiéndose al futuro desde el presente
by titania70
Summary: La vida de Sparatus y Hannah Shepard desde antes de conocerse y a través de los juegos
1. Chapter 1

2149

Palaven, Campo de entrenamiento 18

Sparatus estaba pensando en cuando se había bajado del transporte que le trajo aquí. El primer día pensó que no podía hacerlo, ahora era el primero de su promoción.

Nacido el segundo en una familia compuesta exclusivamente por militares, siempre había sido un poco olvidado por sus padres. Su padre prefería a su hermano mayor que había entrado en el ejercito y su madre hacia todos los esfuerzos por convertir a su hermana en la perfecta mujer turiana. Como el hijo mediano nadie había depositado muchas expectativas en el, lo cual había hecho que pasara mucho tiempo enfrascado en lecturas de todos los temas. Al principio habían sido sobre todo historias de aventura, pero luego le gusto la historia y descubrió que tenia bastante talento para la oratoria y la política.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando el himno termino su último compas y les ordenaron romper filas. Sparatus se reunió con dos de sus compañeros: Ciceron Vakarian y Adrien Victus. Los tres se habían conocido en el transporte que les había traído y al cabo de unas semanas eran amigos íntimos, a pesar de que tenían orígenes sociales muy distintos

La familia de Ciceron pertenecía al rango mas superior que había, vamos sus antepasados habían estados entre los fundadores de la Jerarquía Turiana. Adrien, por su parte había nacido en una colonia fuera de la Jerarquía, lo cual había hecho que tuviese sus problemas con algunos de sus instructores, aunque al final sobresalió brillantemente.

Ahora la mayor preocupación en las mentes de los tres era donde ir a celebrar que habían terminado el adiestramiento.

Fue Ciceron quien rompió el hielo al decir:

Buenos gente, acabamos de terminar una etapa ¿Ahora que?

Adrien le respondió: Sea lo que sea lo que nos depare lo afrontaremos .

Con estas palabras, los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida del campamento, hacia dicho futuro.

12 de Enero de 2152

Santa Monica, Condado de Los Angeles, Tierra

"Voy a la playa a nadar un rato, volveré pronto"

Hannah se puso por un momento en la piel de otra persona que leyera aquel mensaje.

Le dio su visto bueno, también pensó que aquel mismo día debía hacer una prueba academica y que por primera vez en su vida no había estudiado para ella.

"Total para las 11:00 ya no estaré aquí"

Y que la tormenta que casi estaba sobre ellos la ayudaría bastante a "morir".

Hacía años que Hannah deseaba marcharse, lejos de aquella casa, lejos del recuerdo de su madre muriendo debido al alcohol y las drogas, de su padre medio loco que desde casi que tuviera uso de razón la había maltratado y dado palizas que en unas cuantas ocasiones estuvo segura de que casi había muerto. Su sueño había sido irse a Nueva York y hacerse novelista.

No se había ido antes por tres razones: sus supuestas amigas Mara, Bonnie y Shauna, de las cuales hacia solo unos días que había descubierto que eran más falsas que un dólar de goma (aunque se cuido mucho de que no supieran que lo había descubierto). El hecho de que siendo menor hubiera acabado en la calle y la razón más importante de todas su abuelo John que había sido su mejor aliado y que había muerto a dos días de Año Nuevo, había sido el quien le había dejado una cuantiosísima suma de dinero en una cuenta que solo le dijo a su nieta antes de que muriera.

Había sido en la biblioteca donde buscando formas de huir dio con ruta de escape: fingir su muerte.

Soltó el cuaderno de datos en su escritorio mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza (no pudo evitar la sensación de su cabeza sin pelo que se había afeitado con cuchillas aquella misma noche), cogió la toalla y se aventuro fuera del cuarto, cruzo la casa como una sombra, dando gracias de que se le hubiera ocurrido deslizar un somnífero en una cerveza a su padre con lo cual este estaba en su cuarto durmiendo profundamente.

Salió a la calle y fue caminando hasta la playa. Eran las 4:40 de la mañana pero la oscuridad y el ruido del viento y la tormenta mantendrían alejados incluso a los más madrugadores. Cuando llego a las escaleras, soltó la toalla en la barandilla, se quito la camiseta y los pantalones y solo con bañador puesto, finalmente bajo hasta el agua dejando sus huellas en la arena.

Hannah no era demasiado aficionada a meterse en un agua demasiado turbulenta ni siquiera durante el día, pero esta era su gran oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Así que se metió en el agua.

Fue caminando hasta que sus pies ya no tocaron el suelo y entonces comenzó a nadar. Luchando contra la corriente nado hasta la primera boya a bastante distancia de la orilla y luego se desvió hacia el muelle que estaba a mucha distancia de su casa. Fue llegando al muelle que finalmente comenzó a llover, tiritando salió del agua y fue hacia donde la mañana anterior había escondido una bolsa de viaje con una toalla, ropa nueva y dinero, se seco se puso la ropa nueva, cogió la bolsa y fue caminando hasta la estación que la llevaría a Los Angeles.

Fue allí en la estación después de sacar el billete de tren bala que la llevaría a Nueva York cuando mirando las noticias salió la noticia de una joven que podía haberse ahogado y al lado aparecía una foto de un año antes.

Ya montada en el vagón de pasajeros cuando se permitió relajarse y sonreír para sí misma, al tiempo que buscaba en la bolsa el único objeto que se llevaba de su antigua vida: un larga cadena de plata en la cual había un trébol de cuatro hojas hecho con una esmeralda que había pertenecido a su abuela.

Se lo puso al cuello mientras observaba como los rayos de sol entraban por los resquicios entre las nubes y recordaba las últimas palabras de su abuelo que habían sido que el destino es la suma de las decisiones que tomamos. Su destino más cercano seria una oficina de reclutamiento de la Alianza.

Miro también el nombre que aparecía en una cuenta bancaria, su nuevo nombre:

Hannah Shepard.

Sonaba bien, mientras miraba como el tren la llevaba hacia el banco de niebla que era su futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

2153

Kahje Ciudad Cúpula

¡Estamos aquí¡

Sparatus miro hacia donde estaban Adrien y Cicerón sentados en la barra del bar y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Quiero lo más fuerte que tengan y rapidito: le dijo al barman drell.

Y bueno que tal esta nuestro embajador sustituto favorito: dijo Adrien.

A lo cual Sparatus le respondió: que como tenga que oír a otro hanar sea predicador o no hablar sobre las virtudes de los Enkindlers me pego un tiro. Menos mal que el viejo Tactus ya se ha recuperado de la operación y regresa pasado mañana.

¿Entonces regresas a la unidad?

Sí.

Sparatus se había unido al programa diplomático después de salir del campo de entrenamiento, al principio había sido aprendiz, pero con esfuerzo había logrado ser ascendido a embajador sustituto, con lo cual cuando tenía que sustituir a alguien dejaba la unidad.

Pero dejemos de hablar de mí ¿y vosotros como estaís?

Adrien dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Pues oye esto: Cicerón se casa.

¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

Con Milana Nasterix.

¿Esa Milana Nasterix?

Milana Nasterix era una chica que habían conocido en su primer viaje a la Ciudadela. En realidad, la habían conocido en una pelea de bar que había comenzado cuando un mercenario le toco el culo, Milana se dio la vuelta y le pego un puñetazo que lo envió contra un krogan al que le tiro la bebida. El C-Sec necesito equipo pesado para pararla. Ellos que también se habían metido acabaron en una celda hasta que pudieron pagar las fianzas.

Lo raro de semejante relación era que Cicerón Vakarian seguía las normas, Milana Nasterix no.

¿Y cuándo es la boda?

Cuando nosotros terminemos la gira y su hermano termine el campo de entrenamiento, así que un año como muy tarde.

Llego el barman con una botella de ryncol y mientras servía los vasos, Adrien preguntó:

¿Y dinos Sparatus hay por casualidad alguna chica a la que le hayas echado el ojo?

-Pues…

Lo cierto es que había habido muchas chicas: en su primera gira hubo una camarera batariana de muy buen ver, en Illium estuvo una matriarca asari llamada Aethyta que hizo que tuviese la mirada vidriosa una semana y otro montón de mujeres tanto turianas como de otras razas.

-Todavía no he encontrado a nadie en ese sentido. Así que brindemos por la feliz pareja, porlas mujeres y por nosotros.

Aquella noche se despertaron en el baño antes de regresar al hotel.

Marte, un bar de Lowell City

Hannah se bebió el que era el quinto vaso de tequila aquella noche, con la música, el leve zumbido del alcohol y las miradas apreciativas de todos los barones del bar a su increíble cuerpo todo ello unido a lo que arremolinaba en su mente pensaba que la vida era buena.

Cuando llego a Nueva York hacia un año, había dejado pasar unos diez días antes de ir a una oficina de reclutamiento, mejor dar un poco de tiempo a que las cosas se enfriasen. Aunque dudaba de que fuera a toparse con alguien que la reconociese a 2. 4054 km de Santa Mónica eran muy remotas, por lo que ella sabia la persona más cercana que tuviera una posibilidad mínima de reconocerla era un chico con verrugas en las manos y un ceceo espantoso llamado Bradley que se mudo a Nueva Jersey el año pasado.

Cuando comprobó que la suma de su cuenta ascendía a la friolera de 10.000 millones estuvo a punto de echarse a reír en público. Recordó la cara de su padre cuando le dijeron que lo único que heredaban de él eran 17 dólares y sus sinceros deseos de que a su padre se le pegaran todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual que hubiera. El notario dijo que su abuelo tenía un peculiar sentido del humor, sí el supiera.

Dado los días que iba a pasar en Nueva York hizo preparativos: ropa de invierno(aquel año hizo tanto frio que el Hudson se congelo), un portátil y libros electrónicos y ya puestos a elegir dónde hospedarse eligió el Hotel Plaza. Había sido divertido, una cama muy grande en la que poder estirarse bien a gusto, servicio de habitaciones que te traía el desayuno a la habitación, una ducha de hidromasaje y almuerzos y cenas increíbles. Aunque no todo había sido quedarse en la habitación, también paseo por la ciudad y fue a la biblioteca pública y busco libros para leer allí y en la habitación. Hannah siempre había leído mucho y su curiosidad hizo que leyera sobre distintos temas: política, literatura, pintura, zoología, historia, geografía, arqueología, música, deportes, ciencias naturales, ciencias médicas… Por no hablar de que se las había congeniado para entendérselas en cinco idiomas: inglés, alemán , francés, chino e italiano y pensaba ir a por más. Así que a punto de cumplir los 18 años Hannah Shepard sabía como suele decirse de todo un poco. En esos diez días también vio noticias que tuvieran que ver con su desaparición: un memorial que le hicieron en el instituto, a sus antiguas amigas llorando mucho ante la cámara y diciendo cuantísimo la echaban de menos(si no las hubiese oído decir cuando ellas creían que no estaba, que en realidad, nunca la habían soportado, hasta hubiese creído que eran sinceras), las sospechas de que o bien su padre la hubiese asesinado o de que ella se hubiese suicidado, a raíz de las declaraciones de su antigua profesora la señora Dumont de que en ocasiones le había visto moretones y magulladuras. Sus declaraciones exactamente fueron: "Ella decía que había chocado contra la puerta del baño por la noche y cosas por el estilo". Durante cuatro días fue noticia de primera plana, al quinto paso a segunda, al decimo día ya no estaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho al barman dándose en la rodilla, decidió salir de su línea de pensamiento, pues le había contado a todo el mundo que era una huérfana de Tallahasee que decidió alistarse después de la muerte de su abuelo.

Con la Alianza había encontrado su lugar, tenía un trabajo estupendo como cabo, buen sueldo, amigos geniales y hasta estaba haciendo un curso de novela por modalidad virtual. Dicho curso duraba tres años, ella ya había acabado el primero con resultados asombrosos y ahora ya llevaba dos meses con el segundo año y prometía ir todavía mejor.

Noto que alguien se sentaba en el taburete de al lado, se giro para verlo, rubio, joven con ojos marrones y le sonreía. Lo había visto antes en una mesa con dos tipos que parecían amigos suyos y que parecía que se les atraganto la cerveza cuando paso. Lo cierto, es que no podía culparles, a los diecinueve años Hannah era una figura impresionante de rasgos delicados, pelo rojo brillante, ojos verdes, piel blanca, pechos nada desdeñables, cintura delgada y piernas de supermodelo. Y en aquel momento un poco borracha.

Así que poco después se escabulleron a un motel cercano.

La despertó el sonido de su alarma, mientras la apagaba pensó con somnolencia que su compañero de cama (que aun dormía) no había sido para tanto.

Entonces vio la hora, las 5:50. ¡Tenía que estar para subir a la nave 6:45 y aun tenía que ir a recoger sus cosas al hotel¡

Salió de la cama, se vistió a toda velocidad y antes de que transcurriera un minuto estaba en el vestíbulo precipitándose hacia la salida mientras gritaba al encargado que su cita se encargaba de pagar.

Mientras corría hacia el hotel se le ocurrió de golpe que se había acostado con alguien sin saber su nombre.

Pero con las prisas y los restos de la borrachera no se acordó de otra cosa: llevaba cuatro meses sin tomar anticonceptivos.


	3. Chapter 3

2154

Palaven, finca de los Vakarian

Sparatus estaba en los aposentos del novio preguntándose si serviría de algo ponerle la zancadilla a Cicerón para que dejase de ir de un lado a otro.

Si sigues te ato a la silla-dijo Sparatus.

¡No¡ No puedo estarme quieto, tengo algo a punto de salirme por la garganta.

Lo cierto es que no lo podía culpar, miro por la ventana hacia el jardín donde se estaban ultimando los preparativos para la ceremonia, se ponían asientos, se corregían las flores para la novia y sabia que ya se estaba cocinando la comida de la recepción. La boda prometía ser impresionante, el acontecimiento social de toda la temporada, allí habría 500 invitados entre miembros de clan, compañeros de trabajo, amigos y conocidos.

Quitando una arruga del traje de gala que llevaba puesto, hubo unos golpes a la puerta y7 se abrió dejando asomar la cabeza de Adrien.

Ya es la hora.

Puesto a la izquierda del novio, Sparatus pudo ver la expresión de su cara cuando Milana apareció con su traje ceremonial, con el cual estaba más impresionante que nunca.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, se pronunciaron todos los juramentos de rigor, se hicieron promesas de fidelidad y se recibieron las bendiciones. La ceremonia termino cuando el novio poso su frente contra la de la novia y pinto sus marcas de clan, afirmando que aquella mujer seria conocida a partir de aquel día como Milana Vakarian.

Pasaron a la recepción donde pudieron felicitar a la pareja, que pasarían un mes en un refugio de las montañas Tarhen.

Cinco meses después nacería el primogénito de la pareja: Garrus Vakarian.

11 de Abril de 1254

Iglesia de Santa Hilaria, Armstrong, Luna

Aquella debía de ser la boda más aburrida jamás vista y ella estaba hambrienta.

Hannah suspiro por enésima vez desde que empezara y probablemente no era la única porque a su alrededor había más expresiones de impaciencia.

En el altar estaban los novios (un par de conocidos, ella trabajaba en intendencia en el Wellington, la nave en la que estaba destinada en aquel momento), el reverendo (Bowman, creía) y las damas y los padrinos. La boda en realidad tendría que haber acabado antes pero el novio decidió sacar su faceta humorística y estuvo contando un montón de chistes durante los votos. Hannah les daba un año y medio como mucho.

Se paso una mano sobre el vestido color salmón que cubría su abultado vientre cuando la pequeña dio una patada. Ya faltaba poco.

Había descubierto el resultado de su aventura de una noche, cuando hicieron un permiso de tierra en Sri Lanka, unas tres semanas después de eso, fueron a comer a un restaurante y en cuanto se metió el cordero tandoori en la boca se desmayo. Recobro el conocimiento mientras salían del restaurante para ir al hospital. Fue allí cuando pregunto que si se encontraba bien, el médico le respondió que no era nada que no se resolvería en nueve meses mientras le mostraba una ecografía en la que había un punto del tamaño de un frijol.

El embarazo fue relativamente bien hasta el séptimo mes cuando se desmayo en el comedor que fue cuando le dieron la baja por maternidad. Paso mucho tiempo en su camarote pintando y leyendo sobre maternidad con ayuda de una de las trabajadoras de ingeniería llamada Sheila que había tenido cinco hijos, así que sabía mucho del tema.

Estaba pensando en esto y en que le gustaría comer un sándwich de cebolla y mantequilla de cacahuete, cuando hubo una potente contracción, espero unos diez segundos y hubo otra.

¿Podría ser…?

Se llevo una mano al borde del vestido y la retiro cubierta de una sustancia pegajosa de color transparente. Oh, oh.

Hubo otra contracción y decidió que tenía que salir.

Así que se levanto diciendo: disculpe padre.

Entonces todas las miradas de la iglesia se dirigieron hacia ella y se dio de qué había hablado justo en la parte de que quien tenga algo que decir que hable o calle para siempre.

Tuvo que decir en voz alta: ¿Padre, puedo irme ya? Creo que acabo de romper aguas.

Lo siguiente que dijo el reverendo fue: Vale, yo os declaro marido y mujer, podéis besaros y que alguien llame al hospital.

Los enfermeros llegaron cinco minutos después, cuando ya tenía a un montón de mujeres ya mayores diciéndole como tenía que respirar.

Cuatro horas después, Hannah tenía decidido que no quería volver a quedarse embarazada. Si al menos le pusieran la epidural, pero resultaba que era alérgica a ella.

Cuando finalmente se pusieron con el parto iba a romper los bordes de la camilla con las manos.

Poco a poco fueron sacando a la niña y con un último empujón salió, Hannah estaba hiperventilando cuando vio el bulto en los brazos del médico, una milésima de segundo se escucho un agudo grito. Observo a las enfermeras mientras se movían por la habitación pesando a la niña, comprobando su pulso, limpiando la mucosa de la nariz y de la piel y finalmente envolviéndola en una manta y entregándosela.

Fue la primera imagen directa que tuvo de su hija, aunque en aquel momento era arrugada, roja, chillona y bastante pelona, supo que era perfecta.

¿Cómo va a llamarla?

La niña abrió los ojos y vio que eran los ojos de su abuelo John.

Hannah solo dijo:

Se llamara Jane Elizabeth Shepard.


End file.
